We'll Work It Out
by CollidingWind
Summary: A break up, Platinum Music Awards after party, Alcohol and a Mistake make consequenses hard to face. -Completely rewritten with a new story plot-
1. Prologue

**_I do not own Victorious or any of the characters and places that belong to the program.  
I Only own Story plot and OC's if they will appear in the story_**

* * *

It didn't matter how many days went by or how good her every day facade was, in the end it still hurt.

Why did she even get up in the morning, it was useless, but her pride would not allow her to show weakness because Jade West was a lot of things, but _weak_ wasn't one of those things. In a way the break up did hurt her, but what hurt the most was that he _lied _to her.  
Told her he never felt something for someone else, and yet, tried to kiss _Tori_ of all people.

Jade let out a deep breath as her gaze shifted over the mass of people dancing, making out and drinking.  
She let her eyes rest on Beck, talking to some blond girl who was obvious flirting with him, even though she looked more like an idiot then a flirt.  
Jade watched slightly amused as the girl twirled a piece of her hair between her fingers, giggling at everything Beck was saying.  
She shook her head as the girl stuck out her chest, practically shoving her breasts into his face.  
The girl really looked like a complete idiot now, and that was where Jade was right now, stuck between idiots at the after party from the Platinum Awards.

But it was not like she had something better to do. She knew that if she went home her father would tell her how he saw that she _didn't_ preformed at the Platinum Award and how this proved that her dreams were stupid and useless. Her attention was drawn back to the bar she was leaning against by a small clank sound of a glass being set down close to her. Jade turned her head to see the bartender put a glass in front of her.

"From the gentleman over there" the bartender explained as she raised her eyebrow at the glass.

Jade's graze followed the thumb the bartender had stuck out, she rested her graze on a boy about her age who stood a few feet away from her. She looked back at the glass and took a small sip of the alcoholic drink that it contained. Jade frowned at the drink, she didn't know this drink, but it could do.

"No thank you for the drink?" a voice next to her spoke.

Jade turned to see that the guy had walked over to her. Her eyes skimmed him over, she had to admit, he wasn't completely ugly. He had shaggy dark blond hair, which fell slightly in his friendly and light green eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a black leather jacket over it, a silver chain necklace hung again his neck. His blue jeans were slightly ripped in a few places, he shoes were old black All Stars.

"I never asked for a drink" Jade continued to sip the cocktail.

She hadn't really planned on getting wasted, or drinking alcohol for that matter, but now she thought about it she didn't care anymore, it wasn't like she hadn't been drunk before.

"Want to dance" Jade raised her eyebrow at the guy and said nothing.

"Oh well, suit yourself" he shrugged and walked away.

She continued to drink the cocktail until all of it was gone.  
Jade turned to the bartender, "Give me another one".

* * *

**_I'm back xD I know, you all probably hate me =O But I've been sooo busy it isn't normal, I have more homework than I had the years before so it took me some getting used to. Besides that I started my internship two weeks ago, that gives me a little more time to write, besides the fact I have to get up at 6 AM and I get home at around 6 or 7 PM xD.  
But I like it, so, here is the prologue. I decided to completely change the story plot, cause in my opinion this story plot is better and way less cliché. So let me know what you think, give me some tips so I can improve, you can also give me story ideas, I might use them and sorry for any grammer mistakes, please remember that English isn't my first language._**

**_-Dewi_**


	2. The Morning After Dark

**_I do not own Victorious or any of the characters and places that belong to the program.  
I Only own Story plot and OC's if they will appear in the story_**

* * *

A chorus of groans rang throughout the building as multiple teens began to awake the next morning.  
There was movement under a pair of sheets in one of the rooms, blue eyes blinked slowly as the girl began to awake. Her eyes skimmed through the room, not recognizing her surroundings.

Jade groaned softly at the early starting headache.  
Trying to roll over to her side, Jade felt something tangled around her waist.  
Moving her head to see what was holding her back from getting up blue eyes widened at the sight next to her.

Blue eyes met a tan sleeping face with dark brown/black-ish fluffy hair.  
Jade's heart started racing as she looked at their clothes that were scattered across the room.

_No, you've got to be fucking kidding._

Untangling herself from his arms Jade quickly shot out of bed to gather her clothes to change into them. Thanking God that Beck was a heavy sleeper.  
After being with him for three years she knew he was a heavy sleeper, especially after a drunken night.

After quickly changing into the ridiculous clothes from last night Jade looked into the mirror to make sure she looked at least a bit presentable.  
She took a last look at Beck to make sure he was still asleep before grabbing her purse and quickly exiting the room and building to her car.

"Fuck" shielding her eyes from the early L.A sun with her arm Jade quickly moved to her car.

_Yes_, she went with her own car to the awards and after party, she didn't feel like sharing a limo with a bunch of morons.  
Parking her car into her driveway Jade entered her house.

"Need some aspirin" she muttered as she stormed up to the bathroom, not caring if she woke anyone up.

_Fuck_. Falling on her bed realization hit her, they had sex. How could she have been so fucking stupid!

"Shit, shit, shit!" throwing one of her pillows it knocked off some items from her desk.

Holding her head in her hands while sitting up her headache from her hangover increased.  
_Stupid, so damn stupid._

She didn't even want to get drunk in the first place, it was that stupid guy's fault that offered her that drink.  
It wasn't the fact that they had sex, they've had more of that when they were together then Jade cared to count and it was not like it was her first time.  
No, they had given their virginity to each other when they were 15, on their 1 year anniversary.

What bothered her was the fact that she had let herself give in to him once again, even if she was drunk at the time.  
Outside the fact that they were_ broken up_, and barely could look at each other at school.

Jade also knew Beck would never take advantage of her so he must have been drunk too.  
Of course there was a 0.0001% chance nothing happened, but she wasn't stupid, of course it had happened. Outside the fact that she had been drunk, she had woken up naked in his arms.  
Also being pretty sure Beck had been drunk and naked too, there was no way that they didn't have sex. Groaning in frustration at her stupidity and headache Jade threw another pillow, this time hitting her door.

What bothered her the most was that Beck probably would remember nothing and she had to act as if nothing happened. Sure, she was a good actor, a great actor, but this would be plain awkward for her. As if things weren't awkward enough between them.

_Great._

_**xxx**_

Beck groaned at the sunlight hitting his closed eyes.  
Slowly his chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and skimmed slowly around the unfamiliar room.  
He frowned as he saw his clothes from last night scattered across the room.  
Judging by his clothes around the room, his naked form and the unmade sheets next to him it didn't take him long to find out what happened.

More important was with _who._

Furrowing his brows in concentration Beck found he could not remember anything from the night prior. Well, that was not entirely true, he could remember one thing.

_Tattoo._

A tiny Black Rose tattoo around someone's belly button.

* * *

_**Hi, I know it's been a while . Sorry :P  
Also sorry if it kinda sucked, most of it was written at 1 AM xD  
I'm sorry for the late update, but my internship is still going (tomorrow is my last week) and it's tiring.  
Try getting up at 6 AM, getting home at 6 PM and going to bed at 9:30 PM, finding time to write, make your internship assignments and write a report about those assignments -.-' It's quite the time sucker to be honest.  
Aslo, a super super super late happy new year to everyone :p  
As usual, let me know what you think, writing tips are always welcome, if you don't like it, please bring it nicely, and remember English is not my first language so sorry for grammer mistakes.  
I'll update as soon as possible,  
Enjoy,  
**_

_**-Dewi. **_

**BhindGreenEyes: **_Thanks :)_

**BadeCabbie167: **_I understand, I hope you'll like it eventually, and otherwise mayble you'll have some useful tips for me =)_

**emma66: **_Sorry for the late update, but I'm so busy right now. And I'm generously asking if you could ask a bit different next time, it sounded, a bit demanding.. I'm Sorry if I offened you by saying that, but I do hope you liked this chapter._

_**By the way, I got the Tattoo idea from the horror Jeepers Creepers one, the character Darren has a tattoo like that, you can probably look it up, be specific with your search if you're no fan of horrors.**  
_


End file.
